


dinner date?

by hufflebee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shop, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/pseuds/hufflebee
Summary: Izzy meets up with Alec for coffee after a long day, one made even better by the beautiful girl sitting next to them.(coffee shop meet cute AU)





	dinner date?

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: hufflebee.tumblr.com

The gloomy skies above New York make it a bit easier for Izzy to come to terms with the fact that she has spent most of her Saturday studying. The library is packed, students surrounded by heaps of books and papers, the line for the coffee machine never empty. Izzy finishes reading the current chapter of her anatomy textbook and reaches for her phone, quickly scrolling through all the messages. A missed call from her brother catches her eye, and right above it is a text from him.

_You’re probably studying, so I don’t want to bother you, but if you’re up for a break at that coffee place we went to last time, give me a call._

The coffee shop Alec is referring to is a few blocks from the library, and without much internal debate, Izzy packs up her stuff and leaves the library. She calls Alec as soon as she’s outside, and he promises to meet her at the coffee place in fifteen minutes. Izzy slowly makes her way there, and the fresh, chilly air, the noise of the city, the movement of her body seems to have been exactly what she needed.

She’s also excited to see Alec. It’s still strange, not seeing him every day when she gets home, ever since he moved in with Magnus a few months ago, but it only makes Izzy appreciate seeing him that much more.

As soon as she opens the door of the coffee shop, she sighs in content at the scent of coffee, the slow music playing inside only interrupted by hushed chatter and noises of coffee being made. Alec isn’t there yet so she orders for herself and takes a seat at the small table for two near the window. There is only one other table along the window, one reminiscent of every table in the library, covered in papers and highlighters. The girl hunched over all of it looks about Izzy’s age, dressed in a comfy red sweater that looks stunning against her dark skin, her curly hair like a halo around her face, beautiful despite the obvious exhaustion in her expression.

The door of the coffee shop opens then, and Izzy looks up to find Alec walking in. His eyes land on her and he smiles, gesturing over to the bar, and Izzy nods. He goes over to get his coffee and then moves to join her with the steaming cup in his hands. As he approaches, he glances at the girl sitting at the table beside Izzy’s, and he stops for a moment before saying, “Maia?”

The girl looks up, looking momentarily startled, but a smile quickly spreads across her face as she takes in Alec’s presence.

“Alec, hi!” she says. “What brings you here?”

Alec points to Izzy, and Maia follows his gaze, and Izzy doesn’t think she imagines the way Maia’s eyes take her in from head to toe, her smile unfaltering.

“Maia, this is my sister Isabelle. Izzy, this is Maia, she’s one of the students working with Magnus on his newest study,” Alec explains.

“Nice to meet you, Maia,” Izzy says. “You must be one hell of a student to get into any of Magnus’s studies.”

Maia’s smile widens, and there is a hint of a blush on her cheeks as she says, “You could say that. I’m really thankful for the opportunity, professor Bane is brilliant.”

“That he is,” Izzy says, loving the way it makes Alec smile with pride. His phone rings then, and he sets down the coffee before pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“Speaking of Magnus,” Alec says, smiling at his phone in a way he only does when his boyfriend is in question, and he looks up at Izzy. “Give me a second.”

He waits for Izzy’s nod before stepping away from the two tables to pick up the phone, and Izzy smiles when she finds Maia’s eyes on her.

“So, what are you majoring in at Columbia?” Izzy asks.

“Marine biology, which is a choice I question my sanity on during every exam period,” Maia answers, and Izzy can’t help but laugh at her frustrated expression and dramatic tone.

“I know what you mean, becoming a forensic pathologist seemed a lot more manageable before I started med school.”

The two of them talk until Alec gets back, and Izzy spends the next hour or so talking to Alec, occasionally stealing glances at Maia from across Alec’s shoulder. At one point, Alec types something on his phone and then looks pointedly at Izzy’s own resting on the table. She frowns and picks up her phone, finding a message from Alec.

_You just going to stare at her or actually do something?_

Izzy rolls her eyes at him, receiving only a bright grin in response. She continues their conversation, more aware of how often her gaze jumps to Maia, and more aware of Alec noticing every time it does. When they decide to leave, Alec says goodbye to Maia, and pointedly looks between her and Izzy once Maia is turned away from him. He stops at the door of the coffee shop, waiting for Izzy.

“It was nice meeting you, Maia,” Izzy says, and the smile Maia gives her is exactly the push she needs for what she does next. She picks up one of the countless pens from Maia’s table, and a blank post it note, quickly writing her name and number onto it.

“In case you’re ever up for a study date. Or, better yet, a dinner date.”

Maia gapes at her, but the smile is back in a blink, eyes alight, and she blushes beautifully.

“Dinner date sounds good,” Maia says, biting her lip, which does little to diminish her smile and a whole lot to make Izzy’s heart hammer inside her chest. As does the fact that it takes approximately fifteen minutes for Izzy to get a text from an unknown number.

_You free on Friday? I know a place made for dinner dates. – Maia xx_


End file.
